Complexity
by rightnexttoyou
Summary: Mikan and Koko are twins and Yuka, their mother is getting married to the billioniare Shiki Hyuuga! What family issues will occur? Humor/Family/Romance HIATUS!
1. You're MARRIED?

Lisa: This is my second story! I'm trying my best to update soon as I can! Enjoy!

Mikan: Gakuen Alice is in safe hands of the great Higuchi Tachibana! Lisa doesn't own it!

* * *

Summary:

Mikan's twin brother, Koko and she are against having their mother, the fashion designer Yuka getting married with billionaire Shiki, the Hyuuga's father. What will they do to stop them getting together with Mikan falling for Natsume Hyuuga? Meet them in their puzzles as they fit each piece together, one by one.

* * *

Complexity: Chapter 1

_Empty vessels make the most sound._

As Mikan and Koko watched their mother pull up in the drive way, they groaned inwardly to themselves. Mikan, whose silky auburn tresses hung down to her waist and terribly bored chocolate orbs staring out the window, Koko with the same chocolate brown orbs sat, not sulking, but grinning stupidly out the window. "Sis, it can't be that bad, besides we are gonna be rich." He stated. Yuka, their mother, was going to be married to **THE** Shiki Hyuuga! The number one billionaire of Japan! And their step brother was **THE** Natsume Hyuuga! How worse could it get? Mikan certainly didn't want to be kidnapped and killed by his humongous stampede of fan girls, they all thought he was **HOT**, not that Mikan thought that, what they think was WAY off the track. If only they could see his real self, that will teach stuck-up egoistic jerk a lesson, having his whole race of fans, boys and girls, ganging up against him. Mikan would pull out a cinema chair (and maybe one for Koko, but that lazy bug should get one himself) and seat herself comfortably to enjoy the show (and maybe get some popcorn to eat).

"Mikan and Koko! Dears! Come and met your new father and brother!" yelled Yuka as she spotted her twins staring out the window. Mikan and Koko both stumbled out the door, Mikan sulking, Koko with his usual inerasable grin. Outside, Natsume glared at them like every time he had seen them. The strange thing was, there no girls grabbing hold of Natsume's arm or shirt. 'Perhaps they found out that he was an extremely moronic jerk,' Mikan thought. Just then Koko interrupted her thoughts, "Hey sis, he can't 

that bad." "He is," Mikan answer bluntly, ignoring the fact that Natsume was glaring holes at her, as if threatening to burn her up. "It's no use Hyuuga," Mikan snorted, "I have the Nullification Alice."

Natsume grunted something like, "Like I care."

"Oh yes you do." Mikan stated, folding her arms across her chest. "No squabbling kids," Yuka instructed, Shiki chuckled, "Already acting like siblings, I see." He was silenced by two glares from Natsume and Mikan. "Uh…I said nothing…Nothing!" he stammered. (Ok, I know…Shiki is OOC…but he needs to be 'fatherly!')The glares were redirected to the previous person. And both adults sweat dropped. Well all adults would, what do they do when their children don't get along and the parents can't control them? "Break it up you two," Yuka insisted, her clamped on Mikan's shoulders and pushing her away from Natsume, who smirked. Mikan shot one last glare at him then swiftly turned and stomped off toward her grinning-like-an-idiot brother.

"What are you grinning about?" Mikan pouted, curious to hear the answer, but as they say 'curiosity kills the cat', Koko answered, "You two look good together." He instantly received a blow from Mikan's fist, earning him a swollen lump on his head.

**In Koko's Bedroom**

"**OUCH!**" Koko yelled, Yuka treating his wound from Mikan's fist. "You shouldn't have upset your sister in the first place." Yuka scolded Koko, who was weeping from the pain (I wonder what that looks like O.o) while she bandaged his head. "There," She said, "All set." She gave his head a light pat. "**YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUCCHHHHHHHH!**" Koko yelped. Yuka frowned, "Sorry," she mumbled, "I didn't know that I hit that hard." Packing up the first aid, she stood up, and left the room.

Mikan appeared from one of the double doors of the room. "You say that one more time and I'll-"

"But it's true," Koko interrupted, which obviously earned him another bump. "YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" a shockwave passed through the house vases knocking over, paintings crooked, and furniture misplaced.

**In the living room**

"Hey son, this family is quite lively, isn't it?" Shiki joked, trying to start a conversation with Natsume, who had been silent since they came into the house. Glaring at his father, Natsume answered, "No, I think they are all idiots, and don't they say that _empty vessels make the most sound_?," his father gulped nervously, who thought that a sweet innocent little five-year-old kid would grow up to be so vicious?

Suddenly an ear piercing shout echoed through the house. "HOTARU!" Mikan flung herself toward her best friend who removed herself from Mikan reach so Mikan would end up crashing to the floor. "Still the baka I knew before, I see." Hotaru dusted off Mikan's idiot germs that had developed their owner's habit and also flung themselves out at her. Mikan sat up and pouted, "Waa, Hotaru, you're a meanie like always."

"That's because all I care about is money." Hotaru stated nonchalantly, stretching a **gloved**hand outwards to Mikan, helping her up. "Hotaru" Mikan said sweetly. 'Oh great I'm in deep trouble' thought Hotaru, while Mikan started dragging her indoors. Grinning mischievous to herself, Mikan pulled Hotaru toward the living room, where her mother was chatting with her new 'father'. Swinging open the door, Mikan presented Hotaru by pushing her in front of herself, grinning sheepishly.

"Hotaru-chan!" Yuka squealed pouncing onto her daughter's best friend. Before she could even lay a finger on Hotaru, Hotaru produced an ominous looking gun, pointing it at Yuka, then…

**BAKABAKABAKABAKA!**

Shots were echoing through the house. And as the dust cleared, the four heads (Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, and Shiki) in the living room turned toward Yuka, who was half crouching on the half of the room where it was destroyed (and now dilapidated…) by Hotaru's baka gun version 87.5809. Nursing her head, Yuka stood and said, "Owww… Hotaru-chan, you have to be so mean…"

Hotaru lifted the gun and replied, "Call me that again, and you'll taste my true wrath."

Two cold, two injured, and two stunned, in the SAME HOUSE causes chaos! What will happen next?

* * *

Lisa: OMG! I finished this!

Hotaru: Yes, you did.

Lisa: I'm so happy!

Hotaru: (working on something)

Lisa: I FINISHED!

Hotaru: Shut up (points baka gun at Lisa's forehead)

Lisa: (immediately shuts up)

Hotaru: (lowers baka gun and walks away)

Lisa: Thank you, and don't come again, baka gun-san.

Hotaru: (appears out of nowhere) What did you say? Do taste my wrath?


	2. Plan, wait, what plan?

Lisa: Hi! It's good to be back! So boring to be stuck at home!

Mikan: Lisa isn't sick anymore!

Natsume: Tch… all you do is sit in front of the darn computer and stare…

Lisa: Shut up! I already charged 200000000 dollars from Tina coz she broke my Baka Gun…

Hotaru: You want another one for free?

Lisa: Yeah! I have to protect myself!

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

Hotaru: Getting going with the story, idiot… (Holds up a sign with: Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does NOT belong to us, so go away.)

* * *

Complexity

Chapter 2

_Stupidity is Contagious_

While Yuka was treated by the doctor in her room with Shiki, Mikan paced frantically in the living room. Koko, Natsume and Hotaru desperate to stop the school from knowing that 

Mikan's new 'brother' was Natsume. Well, Hotaru wasn't desperate; she only wanted the money from Mikan if she helped. Mikan cringed at the thought of fan girls, crawling, scratching, biting, trying to cause as much damage as they could to her skin so their 'precious' Natsume_-sama _would fall for her looks and personality. Just thinking of that made her want to puke.

Mikan didn't get it. What did she do to deserve this torture? "Kami-sama, help me, please…" she mumbled, collapsing on the couch opposite to Natsume's. Natsume smirked, "What are you doing Polka Dots?" Mikan sat up, "Polka Dots? Huh? What is this? Some kind of hilarious nickname that only an idiot like you could think up?" Natsume smirked; the only difference was that it was much wider. His gaze traveled down, "I think that's a bit too immature for and 16 year-old." He stated. Koko sniggered. Mikan followed Natsume gaze and shrieked in horror.

"Y-y-you PERVET!!" She screamed, horrified, seeing that the blue mini skirt she had randomly picked out from her gigantic wardrobe had flipped up when she plopped down on the couch. "Nooooooooo! I can't marry anymore! You bastard!" Mikan dramatically threw herself on to Natsume, punching and kicking every inch she could reach.

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

The strange bullets bounced off Mikan's fore arms, which she crossed over her head and effectively blocked the bullets from damaging her like it did to her mother. Hotaru blew away the smoke that flow out end of the Baka Gun. Natsume sat up and eyed Mikan skeptically, as if wondering if she would attack him again. "Oi, Polka Dots, are you finished?" Well, he was asking for it. Mikan kicked his shins and stormed off to her room, dragging both Koko and Hotaru by the hands.

Hotaru shook Mikan's hands off herself and said nonchalantly, "_Stupidity is contagious_." Taking a seat on one of the beanbags, Hotaru crossed her legs, in deep thought. "I have a plan," she said at last, "Step one: Bring me crab roe," Mikan and Koko sweat dropped, "Step two: Stay away from Hyuuga, and if that doesn't work just ignore him," Koko and Mikan nodded simultaneously but Koko had an evil glint in his eye, but it went unnoticed.

"Now bring my crab roe," Hotaru replied. Koko rushed off, leaving Mikan to deal with the rest of Hotaru's wrath from forgetting to bring her crab roe. Hotaru turned to Mikan, "So, where my money?" her eyes glittering with rabbits. Mikan sweat dropped, and scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously. Hotaru violet orbs flashed dangerously, "You mean you forgot it?" she hissed, slowly reaching for her Baka Gun, which lied right next to her. "No! Um…I mean, give me a bill!" Mikan shuddered under Hotaru's penetrating glare **(A/N: how many times do I use 'glare'? O.o)**. No one would tell **THE** Hotaru Imai what to do if they wanted to live to the next day, but not including Mikan of course.

Hotaru sighed, Mikan sighed, and Koko entered the bedroom, carrying the crab roe, but not before peeking through the keyhole for signs of danger. "Koko, if you were always this careful, you wouldn't have that," said Mikan, tapping the bandage wrapped around his head with her knuckle. Koko winced, Mikan noticed, and eyes sparkled, she began tap harder, earning painful yelps escaping from Koko's mouth. "Cut it out you two," Hotaru snapped, "I don't have all day, so hurry up and give me the crab roe." Koko sighed in defeat, handing the crab roe that Hotaru requested. Mikan looked at Hotaru, "Hotaru, the bill?" Hotaru eyes gleamed and she quickly scribbled down a few letters, and then handed it to Mikan, who scrutinized the paper carefully and cautiously took the bill. Mikan mentally noted that the next time that she was to pay Hotaru, she would have to get it ready. Hotaru glowered at Koko, whose feet had entered into her personal area. Whipping out her baka gun, she aimed for his toes, and fired. Koko yelped and jumped up to avoid the attack.

Hotaru, blew off the smoke streaming out and pocketed the gun; easier and faster to take out. Koko hid behind Mikan, who had been staring at absentmindedly spacing out for the past half an hour. "Howalon…" Mikan murmured, fantasizing about the delicious, soft, fluffy **(A/N: yada yada ya…) **sweets.

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

"You're drooling baka," Hotaru stated, carrying the canon **( A/N: who knows where she got that from! O.o)** and wiping herself with 'idiot germ cleaning' tissue. Koko and Mikan sweat dropped, thinking how many times she was using the tissue while they were around.

Natsume suddenly poked his head through the doorway, smirking in victory. "Dinner," he said and left, swinging the door close. Silence enclosed the three in Mikan's bedroom and Koko faked a cough, shattering the awkward stillness lingering in the air. "Ahem…I guess we're supposed to go down to dinner…" Koko's voiced trailed off into nothingness as he noticed that both Hotaru and Mikan had already gone down. "Hey! Wait for me!" Koko yelled after them as they disappeared from sight.

Will they really be able to avoid the fact that Natsume is Mikan and Koko's step-brother?

* * *

Okay…I'm sorry for the long wait! There's a lot happening right now! Plus the fact that I was sick…I'm sorry! (And plus that I have school as well.) I'm really sorry! Hopefully I can still update Pinky Promise! :) Please be pateint! for me...please? (makes puppy dog eyes)

**And don't forget to reveiw! Make my happy! :)**


	3. Plan A, Destroyed, no plan left

Complexity

Chapter 3

The next day in Gakuen Alice, Mikan walked beside her friends, skipping, laughing merrily. But Natsume JUST had to step in the scene. "Hey, sis, how's it going?" He smirked; knowing full on well that she was trying to avoid him as much as she could. She glowered at him for a second then decided play along with him, just to annoy Permy. "Hi bro, where are your girlfriends?" Permy stifled a gasp. Mikan sniggered as Natsume's eyes narrowed. "I don't have any." He gritted out. Mikan grinned, "Then we'll be leaving, find some other entertainment, from Koko perhaps." With that she pushed past him, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, and Sumire following suit.

Mikan sauntered into the classroom, and went to sit in their respective seats, in the front row. JinJin glowered at her before heaving a frustrated sigh and returning to the board, copying down equations, since he could not scold Mikan or her gang of girls, Yuka was going to fire him. Suddenly he smirked, "Miss Sakura, please answer the questions on the board," Mikan stood up confidently, strutted to the front, and answered the questions of algebra correctly. Jinno stood there, still as a statue, obviously recovering of the shock of having THE Mikan Sakura answer the questions on the board precisely. "Can I go back to my seat, now Jinno-sensei?" Mikan asked with a tinge of mock pride in her tone.

Jinno's face immediately turned beet red from the humiliation and anger. "Yes, Miss Sakura, you may go back to your seat." Several students snickered at the sight of his vermillion-coloured face. And Mikan sauntered back to her seat. Sumire shuffled uncomfortably, and clearing her throat, she whispered to Mikan, "When will you tell everybody that your mother married Natsume's father?" Mikan glanced at her incredulously and replied, "Never."

Sumire nodded her head slowly, letting the information sink in, her jade green eyes flickering nervously toward Natsume who was eyeing Mikan with a glint of amusement. "Natsume, let's go to lunch, the bell rang." Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend suggested, interrupting his thoughts, but as soon as Hotaru noticed him, she immediately whipped out her baka gun and shoot him several times, then putting it down and bluntly apologized, "I'm sorry, I had no control over this gun, when this baka gun see an idiot, it immediately fires at them. I can stop it." Hotaru face impassive, but there where sparks of mischief in her amethyst orbs.

With that, she strolled out the door. As she walked past him, she whispered something that only he could hear, "Today afternoon, 5:00 pm, meet me outside my lab." And she was gone. Mikan spoke, "Ruka-pyon, you should be careful, she's going to sell pictures of you to your rabid fan girls." And she too, strolled out the door with the rest following behind.

In the cafeteria, Mikan calmly sat down beside Hotaru, who was munching on her crab roe, spoon after spoon full. Mikan sweat dropped, she knew that Hotaru loved crab, but not THIS obsessed.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan, don't you eat anything besides crab?" Nonoko inquisitively asked. Hotaru looked up for a second, and then flatly replied, "Yes." And soon the subject 'Natsume' was brought up again. Mikan tensed visibly, and Hotaru knew she was going to get a hefty amount of money to record this conversation. But unfortunately, she couldn't, with Mikan holding her 2000 rabbit voice recording, photo shooting, videotaping, and laptop electronic device. Hotaru immediately took hold of her trusty baka gun, but Mikan's sickly sugary sweet voice stopped her, "Oh no, you don't want to ruin your precious gadget, right? Hotaru-chan?" Hotaru hesitantly lowered her lethal weapon. Mikan stuffed the device in her pocket, "And I'll take care of this." she said, showing a single mechanical fly, its wispy and silvery wings still fluttering feebly between her forefinger and thumb.

Then she saw Koko, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He was mouthing words, but Mikan shook her head, she couldn't understand what he meant. He beckoned her over, and Mikan cautiously got up from her seat, and walked over to Koko, taking a seat beside him. Big mistake. She suddenly found herself facing THE great Natsume Hyuuga, with a smirk etched upon his face. Mikan totally ignored him, Natsume's gang gawked at her 'she didn't even swoon or blush?' they thought, and Mikan turned to Koko.

"So, why did you call me here for?" she snapped, snatching a chip from his lunch. Koko started sweating uneasily, but his permanent grin was still plastered on his face.

"W-well," He stammered, trying to find a suitable excuse for calling his sister to their table.

"You should know that every time you do something, you have to have a good excuse." Mikan interrupted, sneakily taking another chip.

"They invited me to join their gang," Mikan stared at him skeptically, and reached for another chip, but Koko slapped her hand away, "If you eat too much you'll get fat." He declared shamelessly. Mikan growled dangerously, a deep rumble from her throat, her eyes flickering with murder and Koko swallowed the fear that was clogging up in his throat, but he did not cower away. "I joined them." He said.

"What?" Mikan's murderous aura disappeared with a silent 'POOF!' with an utterly shocked one replacing it. "What did you say? Are you kidding me?" She began to interrogate him, filling him with enough questions that it would have made a normal person's brain malfunction, but they weren't normal people, right? They were Alices, people who were gifted with special powers.

Natsume finally stopped her, "Shut up Polka Dots, we're trying to eat right now." Mikan glared at him, before stomping off to her own table in a very unlady-like manner. Ruka, Kitsueme and Yuu sweat dropped as Koko prodded Natsume on the shoulder, they so knew he was going to get burned - badly…

"What?" Koko flinched at the bluntness of his tone.

"Err…Thanks man, I owe you one." Koko grinned nervously at him, and then returned to eating his lunch, finding that several pieces of chips were missing. He inwardly sighed; Mikan eats too much for her own good…

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Natsume fondly gazed at his sister, Mikan, who was oblivious to all the attention she was receiving. Inspecting her group of friends over his food, he noticed a perm-haired girl, laughing along with her friends, her jade green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"HOTARU!" STOP SELLING THOSE PICTURES OF ME!" a loud and clear echoed throughout the cafeteria. Mikan had let go of the robot fly, and it had fluttered toward, Mikan while she was at Natsume's table. Then it flew away proudly, buzzing inaudibly, _'I will make Hotaru-sama rich, I will make Hotaru-sama rich, I will make Hotaru-sama rich.'_ "I guess that will be Mikan," Koko grinned widely at his new friends. He had seen the fly, but he was just too lazy to point it out…

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Review! Review!**


End file.
